


reflections

by mxrvel13



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Murder Husbands, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrvel13/pseuds/mxrvel13
Summary: Will and Hannibal have mirror sex. That’s it that’s the fic.





	reflections

**Author's Note:**

> TW for references to murder and cannibalism, and a brief mention of murdering a rapist
> 
> yes i know i suck at titles
> 
> written for day 4 of kinktober for the prompt “mirror sex”

It was an accident that gave him the idea. Will had forgotten to close their closet door. He hadn’t even noticed until, halfway through Hannibal fucking his mouth, the man had gotten distracted. Will glanced over to follow his gaze and saw the mirror mounted on the inside of the closet door, displaying their reflections.

Will’s eyes moved up to Hannibal’s face, though he didn’t need to look. He could feel Hannibal’s curiosity as though it were his own. A plan began forming in his mind, and he hollowed his cheeks a bit more, dragging Hannibal’s attention back to the task at hand before he could notice Will’s intrigue.

* * *

  
  


Will had the mirror made custom for them, extra wide and tall. He made sure it was delivered while Hannibal was out grocery shopping, by offering an extra tip to their delivery man if he could wait to do it when he asked.

He knew Hannibal would be able to tell immediately if another person came into the house, so he got to struggle to tug the damn thing up the stairs and into their bedroom alone. He ended up taking a short break on the bed to catch his breath, before ripping the box open, and laying it out under the mirror.

The whole thing was six by nine feet, wider than it was tall. The prop on the back side was thankfully already installed, so Will carefully lifted it and propped it up, nearly aligned with their wall parallel to the bed.

It was more fun than he expected to roll around into different positions, making sure that the mirror was properly placed, and adjusting it when it wasn’t. He made sure that regardless of their place on the bed, the mirror would be in clear view.

By the time Hannibal got home, Will was downstairs, greeting him happily as he walked through the door. “Let me help you put these away.” He said, taking one of the paper bags from Hannibal to begin unpacking it.

“You seem cheerful, Will.” Hannibal said. There wasn’t a question there, but he raised an eyebrow to pose one anyway.

“We did kill a serial rapist yesterday, love.” Will reminded him. “You know how much I love watching you take them apart for a meal.”

Hannibal hummed, but thankfully dropped it, trusting that Will wouldn’t hide something serious. 

They finished putting the groceries away, and Hannibal checked the clock on the oven. “I shouldn’t need to begin cooking for another hour at least. Would you like to show me whatever it is you’re so excited about showing me now?” He did know his husband, and the distinct smell he got when he planned to surprise Hannibal with something was overpowering.

Will laughed and nodded. “Sure. Come on.” He took Hannibal’s hand, leading him up to their bedroom, and paused in front of the door. “You obviously don’t have to say yes, but…” He pushed open the door, and it only took a millisecond for Hannibal’s eyes to find the mirror.

Hannibal’s pupils expanded at the sight, and Will had to hold back a grin. He could feel the arousal radiating off Hannibal in waves, and he was already leaning forward to meet him when Hannibal pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Hannibal shoved Will backwards into the room, shutting the door behind them with a blind swing of his hand. He immediately began ridding Will of his clothes, deft fingers unfastening the buttons at an inhuman speed.

Will, on the other hand, went straight for the prize, undoing Hannibal’s belt and tossing it aside before working on his trousers, purposefully brushing against Hannibal’s half hard cock as he did so.

After only a couple moments they were both stripped, Hannibal having gotten rid off his own shirt while Will took care of their pants and underwear. Will went willingly when Hannibal shoved him onto the bed, landing on his back and grinning widely. “I take it you like my surprise?”

Hannibal crawled on top of him. “Well, now you can finally see just how gorgeous you are when I’m fucking you into the mattress.”

Hannibal cursing always had the singular effect of making Will’s mind go blank for a moment, and he pulled Hannibal down into another kiss. They rutted against one another, Hannibal reaching a hand down to close around both of their cocks.

Hannibal pulled back to trail kisses down the side of Will’s neck instead, speaking between them. “Where’s the lube?” He questioned, and Will shuddered at the breath that fanned over his neck.

“No need. I prepped myself before you got home. Just get  _ in  _ me already.” He wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist to emphasize his point.

Hannibal just chuckled, before obeying, turning them to be parallel with the mirror so they’d both be able to see themselves. He lifted Will’s hips easily, making sure he really was prepared enough (he never wanted to hurt Will, not like this anyway) before sliding in easily.

Will clutched at the bedding on either side of his head, head thrown back as Hannibal pushed into him. He rocked his hips down to take more of him in, and he didn’t have to open his eyes to know Hannibal was smirking at him. 

Hannibal fucked into him at a languid pace, knowing it would drive Will insane. “Look at yourself, Will.”

Will turned his head obediently, opening his eyes. They landed on himself fairly quickly, and he looked absolutely wrecked already. Sweat damp curls clung to his forehead, his cheeks flushed with color. His pupils were blown wide, eyes half-closed and glassy. 

Hannibal purposefully hit that little bundle of nerves inside him, and Will saw himself arch, mouth opening to let out a soft moan.

“Beautiful, aren’t you?” Hannibal said, and Will’s eyes were drawn to Hannibal’s reflection instead of his own.

“You’re one to talk.” Will said, and his small nod toward the mirror was enough to get Hannibal to look over at himself.

Will felt Hannibal’s hips stutter, gaze locking onto himself, like he couldn’t possibly look away. Will felt the other man’s arousal spike, and he couldn’t help but grin. “Come on, Hannibal. Fuck me.”

Hannibal glanced over at Will’s reflection before turning back to his own, and he obliged, eyes roaming over himself as he pounded into Will with a new vigor.

Will let his head fall back, hands moving to rest on Hannibal’s shoulders while moans and pants escaped the both of them. 

It wasn’t long at all before he felt himself tighten around Hannibal, orgasm approaching fast. He opened his eyes to look at the mirror once more, and _ fuck _ , the two of them looked fantastic together.

Hannibal’s gaze was now moving over the both of them, tracing his own hand’s movement as it slid down Will’s chest and abdomen, to wrap around his cock, hard and leaking against his belly. “Come for me, Will.”

Will’s orgasm hit him like a wave, one stroke from Hannibal electrifying his nerve endings and dragging him under. He was pretty sure he shouted Hannibal’s name, given that it was the only coherent word he could remember at the moment, and he felt Hannibal come inside him not long after, a groan of “Will” sending another rippling wave of pleasure over him.

Hannibal fell on the bed next to Will, breathing heavily and opening his eyes to look over at his husband.

Will grinned, still short of breath himself, but that didn’t stop him from teasing. “So, you  _ definitely  _ like the mirror then.”

Hannibal let out a small chuckle, brushing away some of the curls clinging to Will’s forehead. “Yes, I do.” He paused. “But we’re replacing the frame on it. I love you, dear, but your taste is atrocious.”

Will fell into full blown laughter, and Hannibal decided dinner could wait for a bit longer as he laughed with him.


End file.
